The object of this research is to investigate the reactions and properties of a new class of reactive organosulfur-nitrogen compounds, N-alkylidenearenesulfenamides 1 (ArS-N equals CR2) and the chemistry of the new compounds derived from 1. These compounds may be carcinostatic by virtue of their ability to react irreversibly with essential cellular functional groups. 2-Arenesulfonyl-3-phenyloxaziridines (2) are prepared by oxidation of 1 or the sulfonamides (ArSO2N equals CHPh) with m-chloroperbenzoic acid. These compounds thermally decompose to give a variety of products via what appears to be an alpha-phenyl-n-arenesulfonyl nitrone. The effects of substituents and ultraviolet light on the decomposition of 2 are to be explored. A convenient "one-step" synthesis of secondary and tert-carbinamines from 1 and alkyl and aryllithium reagents has been developed. The reactions of sulfinamides (ArS(O)N equals CR2) with alkyl and aryllithium reagents will be explored. The reactions of the C-N double bond in 1 as a dienophile will be investigated. Sulfinamide derivatives (ArS(O)N equals CHR) undergo a mild thermal rearrangement to sulfenic acids (ArSOH) and nitrile. It is proposed to study the effect of alkyl group (R) on the rate of this reaction and to prepare trimethylsilyl esters of sulfenic acids (ArS-O-SiMe3).